Flame Tower
"Attacks enemy aerial and ground forces. Upgrade the Flame Tower to increase firepower." ---- *'Summary' **The Flame Tower is a tower that has a Pyro atop of it. It is capable of inflicting powerful splash damage to both ground and air troops, but incapable of dealing damage over a large range. **The Flame Tower, like the mortar, excels at mowing down groups of troops. However, unlike the mortar, it puts out a decent amount of DPS (damage per second), and will also target air troops in addition to ground troops. Also unlike the mortar, the Flame Tower has no blind spot. **Although the fire blasts from the Flame Tower do less damage per shot than the mortar, it makes up for this by having a much higher rate of fire than the mortar. This makes the Flame Tower an excellent choice for defending other structures by blasting troops that get too close. The Flame Tower's only real weakness is its range, which is among the lowest of all defensive buildings. **Flame Towers and mortars are very complementary; as they both have specific weaknesses that the other unit can address. **Taking out Flame Towers can be tricky despite their relatively short range. It is often a better tactic to avoid them entirely by attacking another part of the base that isn't covered by them. To quickly destroy a Flame Tower, deploy a few Gunners as a distraction while Riflemen or Pyros take out the tower. Deploy troops in a circle around it since this will limit its ability to take out multiple troops with splash damage. Dropping 1 Gunner and 5 Riflemen nearly always works (assuming they are of comparable level to the Flame Tower). ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **An excellent defensive strategy for the Flame Tower is to put it near your Command Center because of the Flame Tower's splash damage and relatively high rate of fire. However, due to its limited range it is sometimes more desirable to put the Flame Tower near the outside of your base. **Another good strategy is to put it near your Mortars, as both cover each other's weaknesses and can decide the outcome of an attack. **Putting your Flame Tower next to your Resource Storages is an excellent way of protecting them against Spies due to its splash damage and fast attacks. **It is helpful to put Mortars and Flame towers in range of each other. *'Offensive Strategy' **For attacking, use some units to distract it (Gunners, or Slashers if necessary) and destroy it with Riflemen or another ranged troop. Melee troops like Slashers or Gunners can destroy a Flame Tower by themselves if there are enough of them, but because these troops must attack while physically touching the tower (and are therefore grouped up), the Flame Tower can attack the entire group simultaneously. **When deploying units, be careful to ensure that they won't get into a clump as they come into range of the Flame Tower (for instance attacking a Gold Storage near a Flame Tower), because the Flame Tower will destroy the group very quickly. ---- *'Icon Description' ** Pressing this icon displays information about the Flame Tower such as Level, Damage Per Second, Hitpoints, Range, Damage Type, Targets and Favorite Target. ** Pressing this icon upgrades the Flame Tower to the next level if you have enough resources and a free worker. When the Flame Tower is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of diamonds. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ---- *'Numbers'